1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for embedding and executing trace functions in code to gather trace data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software developers may include special trace functions in computer code they are developing. When the developers execute the code during testing, the trace functions will run to gather information, known as trace data, on targeted functions and the execution environment. This allows the developers to debug problems and determine whether the methods and functions are operating as intended. After the code is tested and completed, the developers will remove the trace functions from the code so they do not impact code operations when deployed and used at the customer site.